


A Vacation With the RFA

by flyingoreo



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Horror, I regret writing this tbh, re-editing, rewriting, there's not much Mystic Messenger vibes in it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-09-06 03:32:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8733139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingoreo/pseuds/flyingoreo
Summary: MC decides to have a vacation with the RFA members after being convinced by them that she needed a break from hosting the party. At first, everything seems to be going well, but then, things start to go wrong at the hotel as if something was haunting them.





	1. Vacation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, okay, so I have no idea why I even wrote this thing. Compared to other Mystic Messenger fics I've seen, I think this is different as in... this story lacks MM vibes? But still, you are free to read it. I actually wanted to delete this, but considering that I've finished it, I guess I'll leave it here.
> 
> **[THIS CHAPTER IS CURRENTLY BEING EDITED INTO 2ND POV. WHEN WILL THE THING GET DONE? I HAVE NO IDEA. BUT... ENJOY?]**

You made sure that you've finished packing all of your stuff. You couldn't afford forgetting at least one item. You checked the list in your hand for the last time, and nodded in satisfaction when you had packed everything. You closed the suitcase and tried to zip it, but had some difficulties. Several minutes later, you were finally able to zip it the moment you sat on the suitcase. That does _not_ mean you're heavy.

"At least that's over. Now, to wait for—"

The doorbell rang and you hurried with your suitcase to the door. You unlocked it and found Yoosung standing at the door with a smile on his face. He was wearing a green hoodie with a pair of jeans. His hair was the same as ever, blonde bangs sticking out from here and there.

*****

"Come MC, let me help you with your suitcase," Yoosung said and reached out his hand to grab the handle of the suitcase. MC swatted his hand away and shook her head, not allowing Yoosung to go to anymore trouble.

"Don't worry. You're at my door right now because you wanted to make sure I was safe right? You already helped me with that," MC said and pulled the handle of the suitcase. She appreciated that her safety was their top priority. When she found that Yoosung was standing, looking unsatisfied that he wasn't able to help with the luggage, she grabbed his hand and pulled him so that he would feel better.

 

Yoosung could feel happiness spreading throughout his body when their hands were locked. It had been a while since MC left the apartment and meet them in person. Ever since the hacker issue was solved, the security to leave the apartment loosened up a bit. MC could leave the apartment as long as someone was with her, because she was a girl, the members said.

MC didn't agree that she needed to be protected when going out to places that are far, but it was one vote against five so it was obvious that she lost and had to listen to them.

MC and Yoosung stopped when they saw a long black limosine parked outside of the apartment building. One of the windows were lowered and Seven poked his head out while waving at them.

 

"Wait, we're going to the hotel together? I mean, all of us in the same vehicle?" MC asked when she saw the others waving from inside. She didn't know they would be riding all together. She only knew that she was going to ride with only one of them.

"Yeah. Jumin said why not all of us go at the same time so that none of us are late?" Yoosung said and watched as the driver came out from the front and took MC's suitcase.

"That's a good idea. They say the more the merrier, right?" MC said and thanked the driver for helping her place her luggage.

 

Yoosung as a gentleman, wanted to open the door for MC, but Seven beat him to it and slammed open it first which got Yoosung's head banging directly at the door.

 

"Hurry and get inside you two!" Seven shouted and pushed Zen who was beside him so that they could make space.

"Yoosung, are you okay?" MC asked worriedly as she stepped inside the limo. It sounded like a really loud thud.

 

Yoosung groaned in pain but nodded to lessen MC's worry while entering the limo after MC sat beside Seven. He closed the door and the vehicle started moving again, resuming its journey to the hotel they planned to stay.

In the limo, MC noticed that Zen and Jumin were only seperated by Jaehee. She was surprised that the both of them could be in the same car together, looking at the opposite directions. Meanwhile, Jaehee was busy checking something on the clipboard.

 

"Thank you so much Jaehee for planning this vacation," MC said and gave her a genuine grin which brightened Jaehee's troubled look.

"It's no problem. But it's mainly thanks to Mr. Han. He was the one who paid for everything," Jaehee said and placed the clipboard on her lap when she realized that everything has been set.

"Thanks Jumin!" MC said happily, gazing at Jumin, her eyes twinkling like stars.

"Your very welcome, MC. But I'm pretty sure that there are other people who should thank me too," Jumin said and glanced at everyone other than MC and Jaehee.

"Thanks Jumin," Yoosung, Zen and Seven said at the same time. Seven was the one who thanked the loudest. He was louder and more active than usual and couldn't wait to hang out at the hotel. It had been a while since he himself had a vacation from work.

 

Two hours later, the limosine came to a stop and someone opened the door for them to come out. Jumin nodded as approval to the service since the hotel was a five-star hotel anyway. All the members came out and took out their luggage from the trunk.

The members needed at least three trolleys to handle their bags. MC was the only one with the least items. Seven, well, he probably brought his whole computer equipment from his house in his bags.

When they entered the hotel, they were greeted with a very friendly and clean atmosphere. The hotel was really beautiful and Jaehee could feel herself getting excited because it had been a while since she last took a day off.

There was a fountain near the entrance and a staircase that would lead to the first floor. The first floor was said to have a bar and a VIP lounge. There was also a large chandelier hanging on the ceiling that sparkled like a diamond. Chairs were arranged neatly all over the entrance to give guests some comfort.

Jumin and Jaehee went to the receptionist to get the keycard to the biggest suite available that Jumin paid online. The others waited patiently, enjoying just the entrance of the hotel.

 

"I can't believe that we'll be spending time together, MC!" Zen said and then touched his face when he remembered that people would fall in love with his beautiful face. MC just shook her head in disbelief when she saw that Zen was taking selfies of himself with surprised expressions of how perfect he was.

"Narcissist," Yoosung muttered under his breath.

"Seconded," MC agreed.

 

Meanwhile, Seven sat on an empty seat and started playing with his phone. It didn't look like he was playing games, more like texting someone or browsing the internet. MC walked towards him and sat beside him, peeking on what he was doing. Seven moved his phone away as soon as he noticed that she was looking.

 

"Sorry MC, but you know about my agency. All information is classified," Seven said and shifted the striped glasses on his nose. His glasses glinted under the light while he gave a sinister smile.

"Oh, okay," MC said and moved to the side a bit so that she could give Seven some privacy.

 

Jumin and Jaehee returned with a few keycards. Jaehee passed them around to each member. Once everything was settled, all of them went to the elevator to head to the suite all six of them would be sharing. There would be a few rooms so that didn't mean all of them had to share.

They arrived at floor sixteen in less than a minute. It took some time for them to search for their room number, but soon they found it. Jumin swiped the card and opened the door. The huge suite was filled with gasps and wow's. There was a living room with an L-shape sofa and a television. A kitchen for them to prepare food. Three bedrooms that were big in different sizes which comes with their own bathrooms. Lastly, an extra bathroom just near the entrance.

 

"Woah, this is actually amazing. Thanks Jumin," Zen said. Usually he would call Jumin a jerk or trust fund kid, but this time, he was unable to call him names because Jumin paid for everything.

"I know," Jumin said and gave a pleasing smile. Everyone couldn't really understand why he would answer that, but they simply ignored it because they were too busy exploring the rooms.

 

There was a room like the master bedroom. The bed was a king-sized and had a very large bathroom that included a bathtub. Jumin immediately chose the room the moment he lay foot inside it and no one could argue with him because he basically paid for everything.

There were two more bedrooms and both bedrooms had double single-sized beds. There wasn't much difference in size and both bathrooms had a shower and not a tub.

 

"Okay, it doesn't really matter who gets the other bedrooms. The question is, who's sleeping with MC?" Zen said and turned his focus towards MC. MC flinched at the question and took a step back. She was okay sharing a room with anyone, it wasn't as if the beds were connected or anything.

Seven pulled MC to his side and gave Zen a smirk. "Isn't it obvious? MC definitely wants to be with God Seven!"

"Sure Seven—"

"I think she should definitely share a room with me. I mean, I don't really trust Seven. He could be planning to draw on MC's face with markers or something," Yoosung said and shook his head. After visiting Seven's house and staying there a couple of times this year, he had learned that if Seven wasn't asleep first, he was definitely going to do something evil.

"No, MC should sleep with me, the prince charming. That way, she can have beautiful dreams," Zen said and winked at MC. MC smiled and looked calm on the outside, but on the inside, she could feel her face burn and was turning red.

"Don't be foolish, she's sleeping with me," Jumin said and grabbed MC by the hand. He pulled MC closer to him and looked at the others. He was very serious with his statement and showed no signs of excitement.

"Hell no!" Everyone said at the same time. They definitely did not trust Jumin. If MC were to share rooms with Jumin, that would mean both of them were going to sleep on the same bed.

"Mr. Han, I don't think that's a good idea. I think it would be best if she shares a room with me," Jaehee said and glanced at MC for confirmation. MC nodded and gave a thumbs up. It would be great to spend some girly time with Jaehee.

"But that means we have to order an extra bed. Unless someone wants to share with Jumin..." Yoosung said and turned around slowly to face Jumin.

"Zen?" Jumin asked and winked.

"Don't you dare come near me," Zen warned and took a few steps to the back. Never in a million years was he going to sleep in the same room with Jumin.

"I'll sleep on the couch, so no worries," Seven said and jumped on the couch. His head looked like it sunk inside his giant black and orange hoodie.

"Are you sure, Seven?" Yoosung asked, making sure that he was really okay with it. Yoosung felt like it wasn't fair that the others had a bed to lie down and he was the only one sleeping on the couch.

"Trust me Yoosung, I've been sleeping on worse," Seven said and laid on the sofa, looking all comfortable.

 

MC laughed softly at the wonderful sight of the RFA members, her friends, doing their own activities. But there was something bothering her. There was an uncomfortable feeling where she knew that something was bound to happen.

 


	2. Movie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have decided to update every two weeks. That gives me enough time to write and edit every chapter. So from now on, I'll be updating every two weeks, except if I'm busy that week or there's no wifi.
> 
> Warning; this chapter has some minor spoilers about the special security system of Rika's apartment.

That evening, MC suggested for everyone to spend their time outside of the hotel. Since they were the ones who convinced her to have a vacation, she wasn't going to allow them to spend their time like usual. They were the ones that wanted a vacation, they were going to have a vacation.

MC had to practically pull Seven off the couch because he was too attached to the computer. When she threatened him that she would throw his laptop outside of the window, he finally took it seriously and was able to get off the couch.

MC had an idea that they should all hang out at the shopping mall nearby. The hotel was so near to it, that it would only take ten minutes by walking to arrive at the mall. Jumin wanted to use the limosine because he wanted to ensure MC's safety, but it would be much more fun to walk there than to take the limo.

 

"Seriously, I can cross the road by myself," MC said, trying her best to hide the panic in her voice when she was already in Zen's arms. He volunteered to carry MC all the way to the mall so that she wouldn't fall while crossing the road.

"Don't worry MC, I know you were brave enough to risk your life by living at an apartment that had a bomb, but this is just as dangerous as that is. And we aren't going to ignore it this time," Zen replied and grinned. He enjoyed carrying MC who was lighter than her appearance. He really felt like he was prince charming.

 

A few months ago when MC started joining the RFA, she didn't know about the special security system—which was a bomb implanted inside the apartment. It would blow up if it senses any intruder. It was revealed a few days later by Seven, after they received problems that someone was hacking the system. Thank god those problems were already solved.

 

"Please, everyone's looking," MC said and laughed nervously when people around the six of them were glancing at them. Seven blocked the people's view by moving himself in front of their faces. MC sighed at the situation she was in. When was the last time MC agreed for the RFA members to become over-protective moms?

"Alright MC," Zen said and placed MC down. MC balanced on her two feet and felt relieved that she wasn't getting carried anymore. "But please try to run as fast as you can while crossing. I don't want you to get hurt."

 

All of them waited for the traffic light to go red. The road wasn't that busy, but the cars were going at a fast speed. When the light went red, everyone started crossing the road. MC had to run twice as fast to keep up with the other members. She wasn't sure if it was just her stamina or her legs were too short. Well, she _was_ the shortest among them anyway so that would explain why she wasn't as fast as the other members.

They arrived at the shopping mall later on. The breeze from the air conditioners cool their body which were heated up from running. Seven felt the urge to take off his jacket, but he ignored it and scanned around the area.

 

"So where should we go now?" Yoosung asked while all of them were walking aimlessly. No one had ever been to this mall, so they were having trouble searching for somewhere to go. They decided to explore first which leads them to the state they were in right now—lost.

"Why don't we eat first? I'm sure all of you hadn't eaten lunch yet," MC said and glanced at everyone's faces. All of them avoided eye contact. She was right, they were skipping meals again. She couldn't believe _they_ were the ones who reminded her to never starve herself.

"Okay, which restaurant do you want to go?" MC asked and pointed to a lot of restaurants on the second floor of the mall. They could hear the noises from the crowd from the restaurants itself.

"McDonalds?" Yoosung suggested with a shrug.

"Something _healthy_ ," MC highlighted. She wanted the RFA members to have a proper meal just this once. Fast food was obviously the kind of food they would have everyday.

"What about that?" Zen pointed to a restaurant named 'Western Corner'.

 

No one argued with Zen's suggestion including Jumin so all of them used the escalator to reach the restaurant. MC could hear the sound of their stomachs growling. She wondered how they could live not eating something when their stomachs could produce a sound like _that_.

Everyone took their seat in the restaurant and the waitress handed out the menus. After the waitress took their order, almost all of them yawned from being tired. MC came to a conclusion that all of them were living in a bad lifestyle. Not only do they skip meals, but they barely get any sleep too. Seven was already placing his head on the table to have some sleep.

 

"What time did you guys sleep yesterday?" MC asked curiously, narrowing her eyes at everyone who looked sleepy. Jumin was the only one that seemed to be in a normal condition, but she could tell that he was trying his best not to yawn.

"Three in the morning. The LOLOL guild master called me," Yoosung said and covered his mouth because he was yawning again.

"Two forty-five, had to finish some work and pack for this vacation," Seven muttered while his face was still on the table.

"I bet I slept the earliest. I slept at midnight," Zen said proudly and leaned at his chair. He took out his phone from the pocket of his pants and typed something.

"I slept at nine—"

"What!?" Everyone said at the same time. All of them were shocked on how early MC went to bed. During that time, they opened a new chatroom and basically chatted until eleven at night. Even after chatting, they still haven't went to sleep.

"I'm jealous. I had to sleep at two in the morning because of work," Jaehee implied and shook her head slightly to keep her up. Her eyes were heavy at the moment, but she was sure that the sleepiness would pass soon.

"I thought we should watch a movie tonight. But since everyone slept late yesterday, let's just hang out at the hotel," MC said which got everyone to argue.

"What? Come on MC, let's watch a movie at the cinema tonight," Yoosung pleaded. Other than spending his time with LOLOL at night, he would rather spend his time with MC at the cinema, watching a movie together.

"I agree with Yoosung. You shouldn't worry about our sleeping schedule. We shouldn't waste this oppurtunity and watch a movie tonight," Jumin said and nodded his head continously, which got Jaehee wondering if there was something wrong with him.

 

Seven showed a thumbs up, face still attached to the surface of the table. He was really tired because of his work. Hacking wasn't an easy job at certain times. Yesterday took more of his time than expected, which led him to get less sleep because he needed to pack right after work.

 

"Alright. Then I'll book the tickets online. We're watching tonight, right? What movie are we going to watch?" MC said and took out her phone from her handbag. Jaehee who was sitting beside her stopped her.

"Don't worry MC, I'll do the booking," Jaehee said and started unlocking her phone.

"You don't have to Jaehee..." MC said, feeling guilty that Jaehee was helping her do something again.

"I insist," Jaehee said and started going through the internet.

 

MC imagined all of them being in the same cinema. She was starting to get excited at the thought of all of them watching the screen with popcorn in their hands.

 

 

*⠀⠀⠀*⠀⠀⠀*

 

 

This was bad. The movie will start at eight at night and everyone wasn't ready yet. The clock reached half past seven and they were panicking on what outfit they should wear. Also, Zen _still_ hadn't come out of the bathroom. MC was the only one who was ready, sitting at the couch while waiting for them to come out of their rooms.

 

"MC, had you bring a jacket?" Jaehee called from the room that they both shared. She was worried that her friend would get cold in the cinema later on.

"Yes Jaehee, don't worry about me!" MC answered and looked at the boys' door. She could hear yelling and loud thuds. What were the three of them doing inside there? Jumin's room was the only peaceful one.

"You three hurry up! We're going to miss the movie!" MC shouted while banging on the door. It was like a mother trying to get her three sons to hurry up for an event.

 

This happened all because the members said that they would have enough time to go shopping. MC gave a hint multiple times that the movie would start at eight, but of course, nobody listened because they thought they had all the time in the world. Everyone took their sweet time, especially Zen, who couldn't stop looking at the mirror whenever he sees one.

 

"If you don't come out in five minutes, I'm kicking the door open!" MC yelled and turned around. The noise from their rooms lowered a bit until it became silent. MC couldn't help but sigh. There were twenty minutes left before the movie and they still haven't buy popcorn.

 

Jumin was the first to finish getting ready, followed by Jaehee. Jaehee wore a casual outfit meanwhile Jumin looked like he was going to play in the snow. MC couldn't help but chuckle at the puffy jacket that Jumin was wearing. He looked like a giant snowman.

 

"What is it?" Jumin asked, lacking emotion and couldn't figure out the reason behind MC's laugh. When it comes to something like this, he was definitely clueless.

"Nothing. You look like you're going to play in the snow with that jacket. You know we're going to go to the cinema, right?" MC said and kept herself from letting out another chuckle. Jumin's appearance was going to attract people's attention for sure.

"I'm aware," Jumin said and eyed from head to toe on his outfit in a mirror. He felt nothing out of the ordinary with his choice of clothing. "But I like the jacket so I'm wearing it."

 

Jaehee just shook her head and was slightly startled when the door opened abruptly. The trio was finally done. All of them looked normal, except for Jumin. Zen couldn't help but laugh at Jumin's fluffy jacket. To him, the trust fund kid looked like a snowball.

 

"What are you wearing? You look like you're heading to Alaska or something," Zen joked and laughed.

"I like the—"

"No time for insults! We're going to be late!" MC interupted Jumin and pushed everyone out of their hotel room. They only have fifteen minutes to arrive at the shopping mall and this wasn't the time to become a savage.

 

Surprisingly, all of them managed to make it to the cinema just in time. They were ten minutes late, but the screen was showing commercials so that means none of them missed the movie. All of them took a seat at the same row where they booked and watched the screen silently. MC was sitting between Jaehee and Seven, passing the popcorn around.

The movie was about a group of friends that desperately needed some place to stay for the night because they were lost. They found a four-star hotel nearby and decided to get a room at all cost. Even when the receptionist said there weren't any rooms available, they begged for _any_ room at all. Finally, the receptionist gave them a room which turned out to be a haunted room.

The movie finished at ten and everyone returned to the suite. The movie didn't scare Seven, Zen, Jumin and Jaehee much, but it did for Yoosung and MC. The two of them were terrified that something like that would happen--especially now that all of them were staying at a hotel.

 

"Calm down Yoosung, MC, it was just a movie anyway. Besides, the lesson of the story is that to never get a hotel room although the receptionist said it's full," Zen said, sitting down beside MC and Yoosung who were on the couch.

"I'm never watching a horror movie at night ever again," Yoosung said, traumatized. He could still remember the screams made by the girls in the movie.

"Agreed," MC added and rubbed her face when she could remember the face of the monster or ghost. What scared her was mostly the jumpscares. It would get her heart racing in a second.

"Okay," Jaehee said and yawned. She was already tired. Although it was only ten and they would usually open a new chatroom by now, she couldn't help but feel sleepy. "I'm going to sleep now. Goodnight."

"Goodnight," MC said while unwanted thoughts were flowing inside her head. She wondered if the suite they were staying was haunted like in the movie too. Her heart was pounding really fast and it was getting her worried.

 

 _No such thing as ghosts_ , MC thought and shook her head, forcing her to smile.

Or so she thought.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so relieved that I finished writing this chapter. I had no idea what to put in between before the main thing that's going to happen. Can't wait to start writing the next chapter. Thanks for reading.
> 
> [ next update: 1/1/17 ]


	3. Suspect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year guys! Here's the first chapter for 2017.

Tick. Tock.

MC's eyes were still wide opened. She had trouble sleeping for the past two hours and had been checking the clock several times now because the ticking sound won't stop. Jaehee was sleeping soundly in the other bed, covers over her body. MC wished she could sleep as easily as Jaehee. It was one in the morning and MC was sure everyone went to bed already. It was silent and dark. She regretted making a bad move by watching a horror movie before sleeping. She should've at least make an effort to watch a movie that was less scary next time. How did she allow herself to end up like this?

MC sat up straight and focused the room she was sleeping in. It was as big as the bedroom in the apartment. Her heart started beating faster when she expected something to pop up. Her mind was completely disturbed so she made a decision to go outside and check on the others.

MC quietly opened the door. She peeked at the doors of the other rooms—they were all closed. Of course they were closed. If they were open, she would've sneak in and took photos of all of them. She tip toed to the couch where Seven was sleeping. She poked her head from behind the couch and found Seven sleeping with his glasses on. It was an adorable scene to look at.

 _Aww_ , MC thought and clasped her hands together while admiring the cuteness of Seven sleeping. Wait, what the heck was she doing? She shouldn't stare at him while he was sleeping. This was a crime of invading one's privacy. MC quickly shook her head to make her snap out of it. She was actually hoping that at least Seven was awake so she could talk to someone. Unfortunately, it was going to be a quiet night. She decided at last to help Seven remove the glasses from his face and go back to bed. It must've been uncomfortable for him.

Quietly, MC moved her hands to the frames of the glasses. When her fingers touched it, she pulled it as slow as she could, pulling it little by little away from Seven's face. She was getting really nervous when she was half way through it. She didn't want to wake Seven up in the process.

All of a sudden, Seven grabbed her wrist roughly and opened his eyes. His yellow eyes were staring at MC's for a while. He was trying to figure out what was happening.

 

"MC!?" Seven shrieked and sat up. His glasses were still on his face so MC failed at both missions; not waking Seven up and removing his glasses. He adjusted his glasses so that they were properly on his face again before facing MC.

"I-I... Um... It's not what it looks like!" MC said while flapping her hands around. She didn't want Seven to assume she was going to take pictures of him or something. That would make him think she was being creepy.

"What...?" Seven responded, not understanding at all what she meant.

"I mean, I was going to get those glasses off you because I thought it was going to make you uncomfortable. Sorry for waking you up," MC apologized. She could feel her face turning red.

"It's okay... Anyway, what time is it now? Why are you up so late?" Seven asked while turning his phone on to see what time it was. He was shocked that MC still hadn't went to sleep yet.

"Well, I really wanted to sleep, but I just couldn't," MC said and scratched her head. She felt embarassed that she was telling Seven about this. She couldn't believe that _she_ was the one who slept at nine yesterday.

"It's because of the movie, isn't it?"

"No..." MC said then nodded slowly. "Yes..."

"Well, since I'm up, do you want to do something?" Seven said and rubbed his eyes. MC felt guilty that she woke Seven up. But putting those feelings aside, she was glad that someone else was awake besides her.

 

Seven and MC decided to walk around the hotel building. They took the elevator to go to different floors. They checked out the hotel's spa, bar, swimming pool and entrance. It was nice taking a stroll around with Seven. MC doesn't know whether it was because it was night time, or because he just woke up from his sleep that Seven was acting more mature than usual. Usually, he would jump around here and there.

 

"MC, watch me!" Seven said excitedly and ran to the large white statue that was placed in the middle of the floor they were currently on. MC focused on Seven to see what he wanted to show. Seven shifted his position and spreaded his arms like the statue.

 

Okay, his matureness had disappeared.

A group of people came out of the elevator and glanced at Seven who was still copying the statue. MC could tell that his body was stiff while everyone's eyes were on him. When the crowd left their sight, MC took her phone out and took a picture of Seven for memories.

 

"Do you think everyone was judging me in their heads?" Seven asked while looking at the direction the crowd went. Even though he was the kind of person that wouldn't care what people think, it was impossible to say that he never wondered too.

"You can't say it's not possible," MC said but had another thought to make Seven feel better. "But, I'm sure some of them wished they would have a friend like you."

 

Seven was filled with joy by MC's words. MC did a victory yes behind his back. Her plan was a success. It was already two in the morning so they returned to the suite. Seven unlocked the door with his keycard and turned the handle of the door. They thought it was going to be peaceful, but only to find all the lights turned on and the other members wide awake.

 

"Where did you go with MC!?" Zen said and shook Seven by his shoulders. He would be lying if he said he wasn't angry at Seven for going out with MC all alone.

"Around the hotel. Don't worry, she's fine," Seven said and pointed towards MC. MC gave a little wave to assure Zen that everything went fine. It wasn't as if Seven was a dangerous person. At least when he was acting normal like this.

MC noticed that the couch was shifted. Instead of being in front of the television, it was placed across the window instead. She wondered what happened when she was gone with Seven. They probably freaked out that she was gone and flipped the whole couch to search for her.

"MC, I was so worried. You and Seven were suddenly gone so we thought you two disappeared to somewhere," Jaehee said and felt relieved that the both of them were fine. Was it because it was really early in the morning that all of them were acting like this?

"You guys don't have to worry about a thing. Seven and I took a nice walk because I couldn't sleep. I had trouble sleeping just now," MC clarified while laughing nervously. She failed another mission that was suppose to exist; not to wake everyone up.

"If you were so worried, why didn't you call me or MC?" Seven said to everyone and crossed his arms. He raised an eyebrow, waiting for someone to reply.

"Because you and MC left your phone, Seven," Yoosung answered sleepily and yawned. His eyes looked tired and it was really obvious by the bags under his eyes. He was forced to wake up when Zen realized that MC was gone.

"Anyway, why did you push the couch to the window like that? Do you have a problem sleeping across the television?" Jumin asked calmly but was inquisitive while looking at the couch near the window.

 

Seven and MC flinched. Seven wasn't the one that pushed the couch and MC knew that too because she was with Seven the whole time. The couch was across the television when they both left the suite. It must've been someone other than the two of them.

 

"What are you talking about? I didn't push the couch there. Me and MC left it like how the hotel arranged it. Why on earth would I move it in the first place?" Seven said with his eyes widened.

"Yeah, like he said," MC agreed with Seven and took a step back. She wanted to have a good look on the couch that was placed at the side.

"Oh yeah? Or maybe the both of you agreed to move it there _and_ pretend that you didn't do it to scare all of us," Zen said while rolling his eyes. It was _way_ too early to deal with Seven's jokes.

"You're wrong. Maybe one of _you_ did it," Seven said and narrowed his eyes at the others except for MC. He was sure one of _them_ did it because he definitely didn't. "Who was the first one that woke up when we left?"

"Me," Jaehee said. When she woke up, the couch was already placed there. She was sure that she didn't hear any sounds of someone pushing the couch while she was awake.

 

All of them started arguing and accusing that they did it. Seven and MC suspected that all four of them were involved together and tried to prank them. Meanwhile, the ones that were left in the hotel room thought that Seven and MC did it because they wanted to prank them. The loud noise coming from their room ruined the peaceful night that they should have had.

 

"Stop joking, Seven and MC. Just admit it that you both partnered up to do this and scare us," Jumin said with his usual expression while letting out a long sigh. He was getting tired of this useless fight.

"Jumin's right, you two. A prank like this won't scare us. At least make it look more realistic," Zen said with a yawn.

"Guys, I don't think it's them," Yoosung quickly said after seeing MC's expression slowly started to change.

"Please just admit it you two. I think it's foolish to scare us like this," Jaehee said and placed her hands on her hips.

"It's not us!" Seven denied.

"Oh yeah?" Zen said and shook his head with disappointment. "I'm sure the two of you—"

 

" **How many times do we have to say that we didn't do it?** "

 

Everyone looked at MC who was filled with rage. She showed no sign that she was joking with the emotion she was displaying. For the first time in the members' life, they felt like MC was capable of killing a person. Deep down, MC wanted to scream to the whole room that the both of them left the couch how it is. She didn't have any sleep at all and now she and Seven were being accused for something they didn't even do. All the members decided to back away from her to give her some space.

 

"O-Okay, we believe you," Zen stuttered and cleared his throat to release some of his nervousness. The look on MC made him shut up from wanting to let out more words that were related to the topic. He then instantly changed his mind and believed that the both of them didn't do it.

 

The place was silent for a moment. Everyone started wondering on who really did move the couch. Yoosung suggested that the suite was haunted, but they all convinced him that paranormal activity wasn't the answer.

It was definitely and surely not MC and Seven because they were out of the hotel when all of this happened. So someone must've moved it before Jaehee was awake—or Jaehee did it herself and pretend that she didn't. The suspects were all four of them. Yoosung, Jaehee, Jumin and Zen. Who was the one who did it? Whoever did it, they were doing a great job hiding it.

 

"I bet it's you, Yoosung," Jumin came to a conclusion. It was obvious the innocent-looking ones were behind this. His innocence could save him from being suspected. Besides, he was the youngest so obviously he would plan to do jokes like these.

"Me? I couldn't even get up from bed when Zen tried to wake me up. And I hate ghost stuff so..." Yoosung said and crossed his arms. He wouldn't allow Jumin to jump to such conclusions. He himself was afraid of haunted movies, why _would_ he do something like this?

"What about you, Jumin? You always try to be funny. Maybe you were the one that set everything up?" Zen stated and all of them stared at Jumin for a long time. Zen was right. Sometimes Jumin would say random stuff just to joke around. So there was a possibility that he was behind this.

"I have no intentions on scaring anyone especially MC. So it wasn't me," Jumin said while shaking his head.

 

Everyone felt like it wasn't any of them, but _somebody_ had to do it. No way the couch moved on its own. It was already three in the morning and MC couldn't keep her eyes open any longer. She said goodnight to everyone and entered the room she shared with Jaehee. She wasn't really sure who did it and her confused mind wasn't helping either so it was no use trying to figure out about it now.

 _I wonder who did it_ , MC thought before falling asleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm curious to know who did it.
> 
> ... If there even is someone behind it.
> 
> [ next update: 15/1/16 ]


	4. Forget

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning; spoilers for Unknown's identity and how he is related to Seven.

The next morning, everyone woke up to feeling suspicious of each other. They hadn't said anything to each other ever since they woke up, and they kept staring at one another. MC couldn't help but sigh at the sight of them narrowing eyes all the time. They were all sitting at the dining table near the kitchen of the suite. MC didn't know what to say, but she definitely wanted to make them stop thinking about what happened yesterday and start discussing about today's plans.

MC cleared her throat and leaned at her seat, eyes focused on the marble table instead of her friends. "Do you guys want to hang out at the mall today? We can go watch another movie or something," MC said in a very awkward tone, hoping that it lightens the mood.

Everyone nodded silently. They were all still thinking about yesterday—about how they argued because of somebody, who wouldn't admit it, moved the couch. They felt pathetic when they remembered the scene. All of them were mad at each other because of one little prank. But the question still hangs there: who moved it and why aren't they admitting? Was it that hard to step up and confess? Why was it a big issue in the first place? Finally, they all came to the same conclusion. Night time was probably the time when everyone becomes sensitive and isn't thinking straight.

 

"Can we stop thinking about yesterday? Whoever did it, you're forgiven. Let's not allow this to bother us for the rest of our vacation," Yoosung was the first one to speak after the long silence. He was getting annoyed with everyone's suspicion on one another.

"You're right, Yoosung. Let's get over yesterday's issue. It's just wasting our time," Jumin said calmly while his arms were folded. "We should spend our time together wisely while we can."

"Okay, so let's go to the mall then?" Zen asked for confirmation and stood up. He was going to get ready for today's activity.

"Yeah. We should get ready now," MC said cheerfully with a smile on her face. She was glad that everyone had placed aside the things that happened yesterday and was ready to move on today. She could imagine everyone's happiness while walking at the mall.

 

It was as if everyone had been dismissed from a meeting. They all seperated and went to their rooms, chatting about what they should do and all. MC noticed that Seven was looking around for something while one of his hands were holding his phone. He scratched his head in frustration and let out a grunt.

 

"Seven, you okay?" MC asked while tilting her head a bit so that she could face him properly. She eyed on Seven's phone and guessed that it was probably something that has to do with it.

"Of all things, I left my phone charger at home," Seven said and pointed at the battery percentage of his phone. He did use the phone often yesterday, so it was normal that the phone was dying. "I need to call Saeran and meet up with him. Good thing he's currently working around this area today."

 

Saeran was Seven's identical twin brother that joined the RFA recently. They actually wanted to invite him to join the vacation too, but he had to decline because he was busy with his work. He said he had to work outside of the office because he was instructed to.

 

"Saeran's probably busy though," MC reminded him. She doesn't want Saeran to be bothered. It was already unfair for him that he was working while they were on a vacation.

"Don't worry. I'm sure he'll do it for his favourite brother," Seven said and started dialling on the phone. He placed it near his ear, waiting for his twin to answer it.

"His _only_ brother, Seven," MC said with a laugh and left Seven to call his brother. She had no time to waste now that everyone was back in the mood to hang out.

 

 

*⠀⠀⠀*⠀⠀⠀*

 

 

Everyone spent their time wandering around shops they passed. Almost all of them got themselves a gift to remember this very day. The thing they couldn't understand was why Zen bought a small mirror that can be folded—with flowers as the pattern of its cover. Of all things he could buy, he decided to buy himself a mirror.

 

"Hey," Zen said in a serious tone and pointed to the small mirror he was holding. "My face is the best gift I could ever have."

 

Everyone rolled their eyes as Zen nodded to himself pleasingly. They don't know when was the last time Zen _wasn't_ a narcissist. Jaehee, on the other hand, didn't care much about that side of him. She was a fan that supports him, so it wasn't necessary for her to be complaining about how Zen was a narcissist. It wasn't as if Zen was wrong, he was beautiful no matter how she sees it.

Seven suggested to eat at a restaurant he planned with Saeran to meet up. It was a Chinese restaurant and no one refused. It was a little early for lunch time, but it was good timing before the people who are working receives their lunch break. The place wasn't crowded, but there were a few people inside. Yoosung spotted a seat that would fit all of them including Saeran. The waiter handed over the menu and left so they could think of what to order.

Seven glanced at the menu quickly and had finished thinking on what he should have. He was going to have some noodles with cooked egg on top. On the menu, the picture looks delicious so he was hoping the food itself will taste as delicious as the photo. The members had also decided what they wanted to have, a few minutes later after Seven. The waiter took their order and left, walking to the kitchen.

MC saw Saeran in front of the entrance and waved at him to notify that they were here. Saeran spotted MC and approached to their table. He was wearing a white t-shirt with a dark blue jacket over it. His hair was silver like when they found him. He didn't bother to dye his hair back to normal, which was the same color as Seven, so that they wouldn't be confused on who's who.

 

"Saeran! Did you bring it?" Seven said excitedly, kind of welcoming his brother. He paid no attention to Saeran's expression—which was annoyed.

"If you do something like this to me one more time, I'm going to kill you," Saeran said while giving him a cold glare. He had a small sling back over his shoulder. He unzipped it and took out a black charger.

"Thank you so much!" Seven said and took the charger from Saeran. He placed it on the table and gestured for Saeran to sit. "Have a seat, let's have lunch."

" _I have work_ ," Saeran said, pressing at each word he spoke. He wanted Seven to understand that he wasn't on a vacation unlike him. He drove all the way to the mall just to hand his forgetful brother his spare charger, ditching some of his work.

"Right, right," Seven said and waved for him to go. "Well, goodbye."

"I hate you," Saeran said expressionless and turned around but stopped when he was about to walk. "See you later everyone."

 

Everyone said goodbye and watched as he left the restaurant. Saeran was still new to the RFA so he tends to be silent sometimes. He was trying his best to interact with everyone and discuss just about anything when there is a chance. Seven had faith in him that one day, he would chat as much as him. They were twins after all, their personalities should be identical.

The food came just in time. The steam rising from their meals entered their nosetrils, giving everyone their appetite. They started chewing their food, complimenting that they were delicious by humming in satisfaction. The person who ate the fastest was Yoosung. Everyone couldn't believe when he finished his food in five minutes. They took a long stare at Yoosung's bowl, it was clean an empty. He must've been hungry ever since they arrived at the mall.

Soon, everyone was done and they all shared money to pay for the food. Everyone was full and felt like heading back to their hotel since there was nothing else to do. Yoosung realized that this was the perfect oppurtunity to hang out with MC.

 

"MC, wanna stay here a bit longer?" Yoosung asked, hoping that she would accept. He had always wanted to spend time with her alone—buying her gifts to see her smile.

"Sure Yoosung. Why not?" MC said and grinned. She grabbed Yoosung's hand and waved at everyone else. "We'll be coming back before six so don't worry!"

 

The other RFA members just nodded and decided to give MC and Yoosung some time alone. Although Zen felt like it wasn't right leaving MC alone with a guy, he was sure that MC would insist on him going back. If he followed, she might want to go back a little early because he was there and she didn't want to make it look like she was forcing him to stay. He glanced back one more time, seeing MC walking happily with her hands interlocked with Yoosung's. He placed some of his faith into Yoosung.

 

 

*⠀⠀⠀*⠀⠀⠀*

 

 

"That one looks good on you MC!" Yoosung said as his eyes widened at MC's current outfit. She had changed into a long orange summer dress that almost reached the floor. The pattern on the dress was white flowers. It looked really pretty on her.

"Are you sure you want to pay for this one?" MC said while turning her body into different angles. She was worried that she might be spending a little too much of Yoosung's money. But Yoosung stated to her that _he_ wants to pay for it and does not allow MC to use any of her money. This was the consequence of staring at a dress for a long period of time.

"Yes. Stop feeling guilty about it," Yoosung told her when guilt was written all over her face. He took out his wallet, counted his money and nodded. Yup, he was going to pay for it.

"Thanks Yoosung. But the next thing we find that you like, _I'm_ going to buy it for you," MC said and went back into the changing room to switch back to her regular clothes.

 

Yoosung leaned on the wall near the changing room with a smile on his face while he took out his phone. He unlocked it and opened the messenger app, wanting to share a few words to the group. He soon read the text in the messenger that he hadn't seen yet and knew what was going on. Everyone was complaining that the items in their suite were moved here and there—but their luggage were left untouched. He moved his fingers to the keyboard of his phone and started joining the conversation.

MC came out of the changing room with the dress in her arms. She noticed that Yoosung wasn't looking too happy so she took a peek at the chat on his phone. "What's wrong?" She asked, not knowing what was happening since she hadn't read the past messages yet.

 

"They said someone moved all the furniture around while we were gone. But luckily, they didn't touch our stuff," Yoosung said and continued replying to the messages on the messenger app. "They want us to come back as soon as possible."

 

MC's heart started beating twice as fast. This was the second time the items in their suite were moved. Everyone would assume that it was Seven and MC at first, but now that they all went to the same place together, they couldn't blame anyone anymore. Their suite had to be haunted just like the movie they saw. MC was glad that the day hadn't fallen into night yet, or it would be scarier. All she could do now was try to remain calm until they solve the situation here.

Yoosung was done texting and they both went to the counter to pay for the dress. The cashier scanned the price tag and Yoosung paid for it. MC took the paper bag that had the dress and they both ran back to the hotel, abandoning all the plans they had a while ago. It was a shame that they were going back earlier than they thought. MC thought she could've gotten Yoosung something too, but she will have to do it next time now that there was an emergency.

They arrived at the floor level of their suite. Yoosung allowed his keycard to be scanned and the door unlocked. Inside, everyone was busy discussing on what they should do next. MC could see the sofa being shifted again, the dining table moved a little but the chairs were all over the place. It was much frightening watching the place with her own eyes, knowing that the room was haunted.

 

"We should definitely contact the hotel," Jumin suggested the moment everyone was gathered. He looked very serious and at the same time, slightly angry. He was mad that he paid to the hotel a haunted room.

"Good idea, Mr. Han. We should let them know that this room cannot be used," Jaehee replied and started walking towards the telephone on the desk at the wall. She picked it up and everyone waited at her side.

 

All of a sudden, the power for their suite was out.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A blackout isn't a very good sign.
> 
> [ next update: 29/1/17 ]


	5. Blackout

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had so much trouble writing this chapter but I'm glad that I'm able to finish it.

The whole suite was dark and it took a few seconds before their eyes could adjust with the surroundings. They were finally able to make out who was who and where they were standing. To add more light to the room, Jumin and Jaehee used their phones to lighten it up. The light coming out from their phones were faint, but at least it was better than nothing.

Yoosung and MC had been screeching in sync for the past three minutes. After what had recently happened in their suite, there was only one explaination for this—and that is the room was haunted. MC had a feeling from the beginning that there was something wrong with their room. She thought that her instincts were wrong, but they were right after all.

 

"So this room _was_ haunted!" Yoosung said while freaking out with MC. When the incident—the couch moved by itself—happened, he knew immediately that there was something haunting their room. But it was natural to think like that during the incident after watching a few horror movies.

Jaehee rolled her eyes and directed the light from her phone towards the wall where the door was behind it. That was where the control box was at. "Calm down. Maybe the power is only out because the main switch is flipped?"

"I'll go check it," Seven volunteered and headed to the wall, disappearing after turning to the left where the control box should be. They were lucky that they brought him along too. He should know how to fix it if it was broken.

 

"I can't believe we've been sleeping in a room filled with ghosts!" MC said while gripping her skull. It was possible that the reason she couldn't sleep the other night was because her mind could tell that something was watching her.

"Agreed," Jumin said.

"Please don't tell me you believe that this room is actually haunted," Zen said and crossed his arms. He doesn't believe that ghosts actually exist. "This could be a break in too."

 

Seven came back. It was hard to tell what expression he had on his face, but they could make it out that he was frowning. "The control box is fine. I can't do anything to make it turn the lights back on."

"I'm going to go downstairs and tell the receptionist that there is a problem in this room," Jaehee said. They could all see her disappear behind the wall.

 

Jaehee found the handle of the door and tried to pull it open, but it was locked. She gave it a few more tries, even using her maximum strength, but the door wouldn't budge. She felt like she was going to panic soon, but she forced herself to keep calm and headed back to where the members were waiting. She took a deep breath and exhaled slowly.

 

"The door's locked."

 

MC and Yoosung started shrieking, filling the whole dark room with so much noise. They started walking from one side to the other, panicking that they won't make it out alive. MC should've told them how she felt the moment they stepped inside this room. She should've just expressed her thoughts that the room was haunted the moment the couch was moved. She regretted waiting for so long for something to happen.

 

"Calm down both of you. There has to be another way," Jumin said, showing no signs of fear in his voice. He took out his phone and contacted his driver. He told his driver to come to the hotel and tell the receptionist on how they were doing.

 

Driver Kim hesitated to go to the hotel at first, since it was a about two hours away, but he had to accept his boss' request since Jumin pays him for his service. He told Jumin that he would arrive soon and they both ended the call. Jumin pressed the home button of his phone and held it up high to continue giving light. It was going to be boring, having to wait for his driver to come here.

 

"Umm... why don't we just ask Saeran to help us out?" MC suggested and all of them turned their heads to look at Seven. They all wondered why they haven't thought about it before.

 

Seven nodded and took his phone out. His fingers moved quickly on the keyboard, typing out the text he was going to send to his twin brother. The sound effect coming out for every time Seven presses a letter on the keyboard could be heard continously. Everyone knew that Seven was a fast typer compared to all of them. Seven was done and he clicked the send button, hoping that Saeran would read it soon.

 

"Why didn't you just call him? Wouldn't it be faster that way? Now we have to wait until he reads the text," Yoosung said. It would be much quicker if Seven called him. Who knows how long it would take before Saeran would pick his phone up and read the message?

"Don't worry. He'll come here as soon as possible," Seven said and gave a reassuring smile.

Zen let out a frustrated sigh. "This is going to take forev—"

 

"Boo."

 

The room was filled with manly and girly screams. Saeran was there, literally right inside their room, holding a flashlight in his hand. The light from his flashlight illuminated his face, showing silver hair and mint green eyes. His face and tone was expressionless, but it scared everyone right out of their souls. Seven was an exception since he was laughing really hard at the sight of his friends.

Jaehee grabbed the back of Seven's jacket, her eyes were in flames. " **Explain.** "

 

 

*⠀⠀⠀*⠀⠀⠀*

 

 

The lights were back on and everyone was at the dining table, looking at Seven who was sitting beside Saeran. The reason why the power was out in the first place was because Saeran took the card out from the place where they were suppose to insert the card. Jaehee was tapping her fingers on the marble table impatiently, waiting for Seven to explain everything.

Seven cleared his throat and leaned forward. It seemed like he was preparing himself for a long explaination. "Okay, so this is what happened..."

 

_Seven was chatting in the messenger. They recently finished the party and everyone was trying to convince MC to have a vacation with them. MC at first didn't want to join because she was exhausted, but then Jumin explained that he would be paying for everything so MC only had to show up with her luggage. At last, MC agreed and they planned to go to the hotel this weekend, which was two days away. Seven, being his usual self, had a great idea and contacted his brother, Saeran, to meet up._

_"What do you want?" Saeran asked, drinking the latte he ordered at the restaurant they were eating._

_"Did you tell them that you were coming?" Seven asked, his face excited._

_"Okay, what brilliant plan do you have this time?" Saeran replied while narrowing his eyes. He knew his brother too well that he could read what he had in mind. He hadn't answer their messages yet that he was coming, so Seven still has a chance to do whatever he wanted to do._

_"Why don't we... _prank_ them?" Seven said and smirked._

 

Seven had finished explaining that Saeran teamed up with him into pranking them on their vacation. Everyone's faces told him that they were all angry, especially MC and Yoosung. The both of them aren't even brave to watch a horror movie alone, so this incident had really terrified them.

 

"Do you have _any_ idea how scared I was when Jaehee said the door was locked?!" MC said while slamming both hands on the table. "And how was the door locked from the inside anyway?"

"I secretly paid one of Jumin's tough security guards to hold the door from outside until Jaehee was done struggling with it," Seven answered with a cheeky grin, not feeling guilty at all.

 

MC finally figured everything out. If Saeran was with Seven the whole time, then that would explain how the couch moved while they both went out of the suite. Saeran must've had a keycard that allowed him to enter, and he just moved the couch without no one expecting it was him. The reason why Seven followed her outside in the first place was so that no one would suspect that all of this was his idea.

 

"So when the couch moved, that was your idea too? But what if I never woke you up?" MC said curiously. If Seven had calculated everything, then he was smarter than they all think.

"Oh, that," Seven said and pointed to his twin brother with his thumb. "I told Saeran to use any oppurtunity he gets. He usually sleeps late and there's a camera set up in this room so he could check whether it's a good time to enter."

 

MC felt like she could strangle Seven right now. When Seven denied that he didn't do it that night, she actually bought it. She should've known that Seven would do something like this, and this wasn't the first time he pulled a prank to the whole organization. Even Saeran sometimes join him in his schemes because Seven was his brother and he had nothing else to do.

 

"Saeran, so you were actually with us the whole time?" Zen asked and glanced at Saeran who was muttering something to Seven.

"Yes. Seven got me a room on the same floor," Saeran admitted without any hesitation.

"I almost sent Assistant Kang to the receptionist because I really thought this room was haunted," Jumin said and let out an irritated sigh. The prank felt so real that he didn't bother to suspect anything.

"Don't worry. I plan to stall anyone who tries to get out of the room before the blackout. But since Saeran has such good timing, everything went perfectly," Seven said proudly.

 

MC exhaled deeply as she was slightly angry at Seven for scaring her like that. But now that Saeran was here, it wouldn't hurt to hang out together for real. "Want to hang out at the mall since Saeran has officially joined us on our vacation?"

They all nodded.

 

 

*⠀⠀⠀*⠀⠀⠀*

 

 

Everyone decided to watch another movie at the cinema that wasn't related to horror. They had enough with experiencing haunted incidents that didn't turn out to be real. Yoosung and MC suggested they all watch a comedy movie they saw at one of the advertisements on television. It looked like it was worth it so they all agreed and paid to watch the movie.

Zen and MC lined up at the cinema's shop to buy snacks. When it was finally their turn, MC ordered food that she thinks would be enough for everyone to eat while watching the movie. Zen paid for the snacks and they both carried it to the cinema they were suppose to enter. The rest of the members were waiting at the row they chose, watching the ads playing on the large screen.

 

"Pass this around," MC said and handed over the food to the person sitting beside her, which was Saeran.

 

The lights started fading and the screen displayed a notification, telling the audience to put their phones on silent mode. Everyone took out their phones and did what they were asked to. Good thing the screen reminded them. Yoosung had the volume of his phone to the maximum.

The movie was an hour and forty-five minutes long. It was exactly four in the evening when they returned to the suite. Saeran was forced to hang out at their room by Seven. Saeran didn't mind hanging out at their room, he was just afraid that he was bothering them.

 

"That movie was amazing!" Yoosung said to MC. They both wouldn't stop complimenting the movie since it was hilarious. It was _so_ much better than the horror movie they watched a few days ago.

"I know right?" MC squealed and took her phone out, wanting to share a few words about the movie on her social media account.

"I'm glad that you enjoyed it," Jumin said, sitting in front of the television on the couch. He crossed his legs and reached for the remote. "But it wasn't really my taste."

"That's because you don't have a good sense of humor," Zen commented and walked inside the room he shared together with Yoosung.

"Still, it was so much better than that scary movi—"

 

Everyone's body stiffened when the lights started flickering. MC immediately got up and ran towards the nearest person she could find, which was Jaehee. The lights were out all of a sudden and it came back on a few seconds later. Zen came out of the room with quick steps, looking worried. Everyone turned their heads to Seven and Saeran. The both of them looked at each other cluelessly.

 

"Woah Saeran, was that you? It would've been great for the prank. But... your timing is a little off," Seven said and patted Saeran on the shoulder, shaking his head with disappointment.

"Um... that wasn't me," Saeran replied nervously as he was scanning the room.

"Okay..." Seven said and turned his head to face everyone. He grinned when he saw the faces of the other members. "Which one of you is planning to prank us?"

 

A laughter could be heard, but it wasn't from any of them since they were all together at the same spot. The voice belonged to a female child. They all looked at the direction where the voice was coming from. Everyone's eyes widened as they saw the figure standing near the kitchen.

It was a little girl with long black hair.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for posting this chapter at night. I wanted to post this earlier today, but the internet connection was really bad.
> 
> [ next update: 12/2/17 ]


	6. Play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm surprised that this story is almost over. Just one or two more chapters, and it will be done. I'm so proud of myself because this is the first time I've ever finished a story. :'D
> 
> Enjoy.

The room was so silent that anyone could hear a pin drop on the floor. There were no sounds other than the breathing all seven of them were making. Did the breathing of the little girl count? They had no idea. It wasn't as if she looked like a normal human being who is breathing and alive. She was more on the 'dead' side.

It was obvious who was standing in front of them, but all of them refused to admit it that there was clearly a ghost standing in their suite.

The child was laughing when she first appeared, but now she was frowning. It was an unpleasant frown that sent chills down everyone's spine. Her black eyes narrowed as she stare at each person in front of her. There were seven unfamiliar faces. She may not show it, but she didn't expect to see people other than her in the room.

 

" **You're not my mommy.** "

 

The lights in the room started to flicker again and the ground was shaking, causing everyone to fall to the floor. The legs of the child was lifted from the ground as she floated above thin air. There was no denying that she was a real ghost now that this was happening in front of the members.

 

"W-Who are you?" MC managed to say while the ground was shaking. Her hands were placed firmly on the floor as she was trying her best not to fall any further from the vibration.

 

The lights stopped flickering and the room wasn't shaking anymore. The set of black eyes that belonged to the girl looked at MC. The expression from before was loosen as she had calmed down a bit. She floated closer to MC, standing right in front of her. She had to tilt her head down to meet MC's eyes. Opinions were flowing inside her head. She was interested to know more about the adult girl lying in front of her.

Seven turned his head and used the golden pupils of his eyes to signal Zen. 'Run to the door when there's an opening.' Zen was currently the nearest to it and if he could reach it in one motion, they would be free from this situation. Zen nodded slightly, trying to avoid getting the little girl's attention.

 

"My name is Ji," the child finally answered MC's question. All of her attention was on MC. "What's yours?"

"Oh, my name is MC."

 

Zen slowly got up, preparing himself to sprint at the door that was just behind the wall in front of him.

 

"What? MC? What a weird name. Do you know these people?"

"Yes. These are my friends. That's Jumin," MC said and pointed towards Jumin who was sitting the furthest from where Zen was. She had an instinct that Zen would want to run to the door. The child turned her head to look at the direction she was pointing. "And that's—"

 

Zen hurried to the door, only taking less than five seconds to reach it. He could hear the shock coming from the girl and quickly tried to pull the handle of the door. The door was locked from the outside and not from the inside. They had clearly reached a dead end. There was no other way to open it unless the ghost allows them to.

 

"Are you planning to leave me?"

 

Zen stopped pulling the handle and glanced where the soft voice was coming from. His eyes widened as Ji was looking at him sadly. Her eyebrows furrowed and her lips were pouted, making her look like an innocent child. Her eyes then looked up, meeting his. The innocent look wore off and a sly grin was on her face as she was glaring daggers at him.

 

" _Well you're not leaving any time soon,_ " her voice whispered in his ear.

 

Zen was being pulled back by a force and he ended up the same spot where he was before. All of them looked at him, worried that he was hurt by that sudden pull. Their focus was on Ji again when she floated towards them. Her red dress swayed as she floated, and covered her legs when she stopped. She looked from left to right and a smirk appeared on her lips.

 

"Hmm... I know. Let's play a game," Ji said and a knife literally dropped from the ceiling, making a loud clanging noise. She bent down to pick it up and held it in front of everyone. The knife glinted under the ceiling light.

"Please don't do this," Yoosung begged as his eyes were on nothing but the knife.

"Sorry. But I need someone to die..." Ji said as if she was thinking of something. She gave the knife to MC who was starting to tremble.

"W-What do you want me to do with this?" MC said, her words barely came out from her mouth. Her limbs felt weak as she was holding the knife. She could feel herself becoming dizzy and vomit could come out any second now. She doesn't want to do this.

 

Ji smiled and snapped her fingers. The items in their suite started moving around as if they were brought to life. The beds in the room that MC and Jaehee shared were being brought out of the room and was placed in the middle of the living room. The couch was moved into Jumin's bedroom. They couldn't believe their eyes that the furniture were _actually_ moving this time.

The members watched as the furniture were being shifted here and there, terrified what the child was planning to do. It was finally done when the furniture stopped moving and the room looked messy with everything being scattered around.

 

"I want everyone who doesn't have a knife to hide. After a minute, MC will come and find you. The third person she finds will get killed. It's either that or _everyone_ gets killed. Now start counting, MC."

 

With trembling legs, MC moved to a wall and started counting slowly. She wished she could count more than sixty so that her friends could never be found in the first place. The sound of feet shuffling on the floor could be heard with her ears as she counted with her eyes closed. She hoped that they all found good hiding spots.

 

"35... 36... 37..."

 

 

*⠀⠀⠀*⠀⠀⠀*

 

 

MC felt a hand being placed onto her shoulder. She removed her face from the wall and saw Ji looking at her. Ji gave her a nod which meant it was time for her to start looking for everyone. She took a deep breath and started looking around with the knife in her hand. She gripped it, afraid that she was going to let it go.

Each time she turned her head to look for someone, she prayed that none of the members were there. Her steps were slow as she took her time to look for them. She wasn't sure how they were going to get out of this situation, but she hoped that Ji would give them mercy soon.

 

"Stop searching at the same location where there's no one or I'll pull them out," Ji warned MC when she kept appearing at the same spot where she knew no one was hiding. This would go on forever if she kept searching at the same place.

 

MC knew she was running out of time although there was no time limit. If she could keep stalling Ji, something good might happen from it—or the opposite.

She saw something moving behind the curtain and she motioned towards it. She exhaled deeply and pulled the curtain. Behind it revealed Yoosung, who couldn't keep his body still from being too nervous.

 

"MC has found Yoosung," the room echoed as if there were speakers all around it. Ji wasn't the one who said it with her mouth, but it was _her_ voice. "Who will be the second?"

 

Yoosung placed a hand on MC's shoulder when she was breathing heavily. She was hyperventilating from all the pressure she was having. Once she found the second, the third one has to be killed. Does it really have to be like this? Why isn't there an alternative way to play this game that doesn't involve killing anyone?

MC gave Yoosung a weak smile and continued searching for the second hider. She entered the room she shared with Jaehee and looked around. She wanted to just leap on the bed and take a break from all this madness, but she knew that Ji was watching. Her black eyes weren't staring at her, but she could definitely tell that she was being watched.

MC felt like someone was hiding in the closet. She took a few steps and pulled the handle, really hoping that her instincts were wrong. In there, she found Jaehee sitting on the floor of the closet, kneeling. Jaehee hugged MC and gave her a look that questioned whether she was okay. MC shook her head slightly as an answer. Her heart was beating twice as fast now. The third person was going to die—and it was going to be _her_ fault for finding them.

MC left the room and went into Jumin's room. She could hear faint noises coming from the closet so she walked towards it. She reached her hand out to open it, but pulled away when she realized that if someone was in there, they were going to die. She was about to turn around and leave it alone, until Ji appeared behind her, crossing her arms.

 

"You sure you're going to ignore that?" Ji said and gave MC a cold glare.

"Can I just ignore it?" MC said quietly.

"Open it," Ji insisted.

 

MC nodded obediently and pulled open the handles of the closet. A sigh of relief escaped her lips when no one was inside it. She faced Ji, wanting to see her expression, but she was already gone. The knife was sweaty in her hand so she switched it and held it with the other.

She started walking over to Jumin's bathroom and swung the door open, no one was in there. She was grateful that there was really no one inside when she checked around. She spent a few seconds wondering inside the bathroom. When she was done, she turned her body around to exit, but her eyes widened.

Behind the door was Saeran, his body leaning to the wall. MC quickly turned her head and wanted to walk out, but Ji was already standing at the door, a sinister smile on her lips. She was young, but at the same time deadly.

 

"And she has found the third," she announced.

 

 

*⠀⠀⠀*⠀⠀⠀*

 

 

Everyone was out of their hiding spot, slowly walking to the center of the living room. None of them knew who the third person was until they saw Saeran standing beside MC. Ji was also with them, grinning as she couldn't contain her excitement at the fact that someone was going to die. It was a horrifying sight coming from a child.

 

"I'm sorry," MC said to Saeran and covered her face with her hands as tears were flowing down her cheeks. "I'm so sorry...!"

"Stop crying MC. It's not your fault," Saeran said and gave her a hug that only lasted for a few seconds. He pulled away and found his twin brother looking at him—his face becoming pale as he was starting to understand what was happening.

"Saeran, _you're_ the third person!?" Seven said with shock and a mixture of rage.

 

Saeran nodded with a weak smile. No one knew whether it was a sad one or a reassuring one.

 

"Isn't there another way to sort this out? I am willing to pay any price for you to spare Saeran," Jumin stated, coming forward. He was willing to negotiate even if it was a ghost.

"No thanks," Ji said and flicked her gaze towards Saeran. "I just need someone to die."

"What's your problem!? Why do you want people to die so much!?" Yoosung snapped which got Ji's smile to fade away.

 

Ji gave Yoosung a long hard look, sending him a warning to watch his mouth. Yoosung refused to accept her glare and crossed his arms. This increased Ji's anger which had gotten the whole room to shake.

 

" **You better watch your—** "

 

Ji took a step back with her hands wrapped around her neck. It was visible through her black eyes that she was in pain. Jumin wanted to use this advantage to escape, but there was a force that blocked him from going any further. Ji's hand was reached out as she was focusing her power on the invisible barrier.

Her first appearance an hour ago made everyone think she was a powerful ghost, but right now, she looked vulnerable—as if all the power she had was affected by the pain she felt. It wasn't long before a force pulled Jumin back. She floated towards them, her body looking exhausted.

She glanced at MC and pointed to the knife in her hand. "Kill him."

MC shook her head as she hesitated and gripped the knife, scared that her hands might automatically stab someone with Ji's power.

Ji cracked an evil smile. "Are you sure? If you don't end his life in one stab, then I will— _painfully_."

Seven clenched his fists and pushed Saeran to the back. He wasn't going to allow Ji to end his brother's life as if it was nothing. He wasn't sure what could save them right now, but a miracle would really be helpful.

 

"Just kill me instead! Saeran shouldn't have gotten involved if I let him go back to his room!" Seven said almost angrily. He was mad at himself for pulling Saeran into this.

 

Ji stared at Seven, then Saeran. She was silent for a moment, as if she was thinking of something. A wider smile then appeared on her face. She laughed out loud, allowing the whole room to echo her voice.

 

"Hold on! Hold on a second!" Ji said while trying to control her laughter. She placed a hand over her face as she couldn't hold her current feeling. "Don't tell me you're related? Brothers?"

"Or maybe..." Ji paused.

" _Twins_?"

 

Jaehee couldn't help and swallow a huge lump in her throat at the tone of Ji's voice. Both; her laugh and smile made her uncomfortable.

 

"What's wrong if they are?" Zen bravely asked.

 

Ji stopped laughing and the atmosphere suddenly became tensed, her hand was still over her face. She removed her hand and revealed to everyone a deadly stare.

 

" **I hate twins.** "

 

The knife from MC's hand flew right out of her own grip and was aimed right at Saeran's heart.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh snap. Will it be a good ending or a bad ending?
> 
> We just have to find out in the next chapter.
> 
> ~~[ next update: 26/2/17 ]~~
> 
> [ next update: 19/3/17 ]
> 
> **I'm sorry, but the next chapter will be delayed due to exams. Hope you understand.**


	7. Over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter is here!

**"Saeran!"**

 

MC's scream had woken each cell in everyone's body. Everyone could fully realize the situation that was happening right now. It was impossible to be daydreaming or feel sleepy after her scream.

Everyone couldn't believe their eyes. There was a knife piercing through Saeran's body.

There was a _knife_ at Saeran's heart.

The only thing they couldn't understand is that Saeran was still standing up, well and fine. He didn't look like he was affected by the knife at all.

 

"Damn it!" Ji shouted angrily as a huge amount of force started flowing out from her body. Her black eyes were now glowing and her hair was starting to rise.

 

All of them were confused. Ji had ended the game by stabbing Saeran, but why doesn't it look like he's in pain? Why isn't he dead yet? Why was she so angry although she got what she wanted? Was it because Saeran looks like he didn't care? There were so many questions inside everyone's head. Whatever matters was that Saeran doesn't die.

Saeran touched the knife's handle and casually pulled it out from his body. The knife was clean and there were no signs of blood anywhere. There wasn't even a drop of blood coming out from his body. It made the situation more confusing than ever. Everyone was starting to wonder whether this was a prank or the knife wasn't real to begin with.

But after what had happened including Ji's appearance with her power, there was no way this could be a prank.

 

"Saeran, are you... are you okay?" Seven asked slowly as he inspected where his brother got stabbed. No traces of blood at all.

"Yeah, I'm fine. The knife is probably fake," Saeran said and threw the object on the ground.

 

The knife dropped with a clattering noise which didn't make it sound like it was fake. Jumin went close to it and bent down to examine it. He touched the edge of the knife and pulled his hand away from it. Based on the edge he touched, the knife was real alright.

 

"But it's real..." Jumin said curiously and started checking the knife carefully.

 

Ji was about to throw another tantrum, but the door to their hotel room flew open and a few hotel employees came in. Several security guards ran through the door and the last two was a woman that was surely not a security guard. Behind her, there was a younger woman who looked like she was afraid of what was happening. The two women wore the uniform of a receptionist.

The older woman chanted something in a foreign language. No one understood what it was, but they bet it has something to do with Ji.

Ji started feeling drowsy and her body slowly laid on the ground. Her eyes were closed and she was sleeping, snoring softly as her head laid on the floor. From this point of view, she really does look like an innocent child. They all couldn't believe that she was the child that threatened to murder them.

 

"Who are you?" Jaehee said and narrowed her eyes. She doubted that a normal receptionist would know how to handle something like this.

"My apologies, I am Tanya. I have been working in this hotel for twenty years and this is the second time something like this had happened," the woman who spoke the spell said and pointed towards her name tag.

"How did you know we were in trouble?" MC asked while kneeling on the floor. She came near to Ji to check whether she was actually sleeping or not.

"Your driver who refers himself as Driver Kim told us that you were having trouble in your room. In fact, you weren't suppose to even be in this room," Tanya answered and shot the younger woman a dirty look.

 

Tanya started explaining what was really going on. The suite they were staying, which was room '1606', was actually haunted and no one was suppose to have that room after an incident happened. But the younger woman, Aya, had forgotten all about it and registered them to this room.

Every month, at 4:06pm, Ji would be awakened inside the particular room. If no one is in the same room as her, she would fall back to sleep and her body would soon disappear. But since the opposite thing happened today, she didn't fall asleep.

Ji was a child spirit who seeks vengence on those who killed her inside this hotel room. No one really knew what happened to her in the past, but all she wanted was to kill those who sit in the same room as her.

 

"I am very sorry that our careless trainee gave you the wrong room. We will talk to the manager and see how we can make it up to you," Tanya said and lowered her head.

"I think all I want to do right now is go home," MC muttered weakly to the members.

"Me too. This was one hell of a day," Zen agreed.

"But you plan to check out the day after tomorrow. Are you sure you want to leave so soon? We can give you another suite, or a bigger one," Tanya said as she listened to their conversation. If they were planning to go home, then the hotel has to apologize using a different method instead of giving another room.

"Let's vote. Who wants to stay here until the day we check out?" Jumin asked and checked to see if anyone is raising their hands.

"After today, I think everyone has lost their vacation spirit, Mr. Han," Jaehee said with an exhausted sigh.

 

It all went down to an agreement where they all just wanted to go home and relax from this madness. Both receptionists understood and left them to pack their bags. There were a few security guards guarding the door while they pack, in case Ji suddenly wakes up.

Saeran returned to his hotel room and packed his own items. Even he himself couldn't handle what had happened and decided that he just wanted to rest at home. After all, he literally got stabbed in the heart but miraculously didn't die from it. That part still left him clueless but he chose to forget about it.

Everyone else gathered their stuff in the large suite. Since the furniture in the suite were scattered, it took them a while before they were done. They pulled their luggage out of the room and felt relieved that they were finally leaving the haunted suite.

All of them went down the elevator and found Saeran waiting for them with his own bag. They checked out with Tanya and Aya and the two of them mentioned that the manager told them to hand back half of the money they paid for staying at the suite. Jumin was left satisfied even though they didn't end up staying longer than they should.

 

"You're not riding the limo with us, Seven?" Yoosung asked when Seven shut the trunk of Saeran's car.

"Nope. I'm just going to ride back with Saeran. Maybe a nice chat between brothers can help me clear my mind," Seven replied and sent a goofy grin to Saeran.

 

Saeran rolled his eyes and entered his car, starting the engine. Driver Kim was also done placing the other members' luggage in the trunk of the limosine.

"It's a shame that this tragedy had to spoil everything. Oh well, see you two later," Jumin said to Saeran and Seven and entered the limosine. He was the first one to enter, followed by the others.

MC waved goodbye to Saeran and Seven, who were still standing outside of their car, waiting for them to leave first. The limosine started to move and they all were finally heading back.

 

 

*⠀⠀⠀*⠀⠀⠀*

 

 

Zen placed down the suitcase on the floor and rubbed his palms together. "Well, that's the last of it."

"That's my _only_ luggage, Zen. But thanks," MC said and pulled the suitcase inside.

 

Zen waited until MC unlocked the door to her apartment. She left the suitcase inside and turned to look at Zen, preparing for a goodbye.

 

"It was a fun vacation if _that_ didn't happen. Tell everyone I said that," MC said with a small smile.

Zen nodded. "Yeah. Today was a crazy day. I still couldn't believe Saeran got stabbed. At least I think that's what happened."

"But he didn't feel the knife at all," MC stated and was starting to think.

"Don't think about it too much. What's done is done," Zen said and checked the time at his wrist watch. "Well, see ya."

"See you later."

 

MC waved goodbye to Zen before heading inside. She kicked off her shoes and closed the door. The first thing she did inside was laid on the couch. She had just realized how tired she was as she spreaded her arms and legs.

 

"It's going to take a while before I want to go on another vacation. But I had fun," MC said to herself and closed her eyes.

 

 

*⠀⠀⠀*⠀⠀⠀*

 

 

The doorknob to the room number 1606 was turned and a woman poked her head to look inside. It was one of the receptionists that helped the RFA members, Tanya. She stepped inside, slowly closing the door behind her. She walked up to Ji's sleeping body, smiling that it hadn't disappeared. She knelt to the ground and touched the warm skin of Ji's shoulder.

 

" _Wake up_ ," she said in the foreign language she used to chant earlier.

 

Ji slowly lifted her eyelids and took a while to recognize the familiar face. She got up and slightly shook her head, still feeling a little dizzy.

 

"Mama, why did you put me to sleep?" Ji said and frowned.

"Ji, how many times have I told you that you can't kill anyone. You chose to weild a strong power, remember? The price is that you can't kill with it."

"I know! But I wanted to kill that silver-haired man so badly. He has a twin, just like me," Ji said quietly.

"I understand that he reminds you of your brother, but please keep in mind that you can't kill anyone even if you end up stabbing someone multiple times. They just couldn't face death when it's by your hands," Tanya replied and gently held a strand of her dead daughter's hair.

"That's why I wanted MC to do it, but she's so stubborn," Ji said and pouted her lips.

 

Ji was killed by her twin brother, Ben. It happened while they were all on a vacation at this hotel. Their parents started an argument all of a sudden while they were on a holiday and decided to leave their kids in the suite while they discuss it privately outside.

 

_"Why are you siding with mama? You do know that she loves to spend dad's money all the time!" Ben shouted at her angrily which caused Ji to step back._

_"That's not true! Papa wants you to believe that she did that! For your information, papa is the one that's cheating on her! So it isn't mama's fault!" Ji yelled at her twin brother with her fists clenched. She heard her mother say that while she was on the phone with someone a few months ago._

_"Did she tell you that? I think she's lying to you because papa showed me a video of her stealing his money!" Ben replied and crossed his arms, starting to get annoyed with Ji's attitude._

_Tears were starting to gather in Ji's eyes. "That's not true! Mama wouldn't do such a thing!"_

_Ben stepped closer to Ji. Ji couldn't back away anymore as she felt the wall behind her. She was starting to cry as she realized how much her brother had changed after their parents left them alone._

_"Whatever. I'm just going to follow papa and listen to what he says."_

_Ben turned around and started walking away, leaving her little twin sister crying._

_"Oh, papa said that he finds you annoying," Ben stopped and looked over his shoulder, seeing Ji still standing while crying. "He also wanted me to get rid of you."_

_And with those words, Ben took out the pocket knife he kept in the pocket of his pants and stabbed Ji, leaving her to die in shock._

 

Ji blinked and noticed that her mother was staring at her. She wanted to get up, but ended up sitting down due to the lack of strength.

 

"Mama, I'm hungry," she said in a whisper.

"Don't worry. After years of hunting the two of them down, I was finally able to get the bodies you wanted so much," Tanya responded with a smile and stood up.

 

Tanya left the suite for a few minutes before returning with two giant trash bags. She placed the bags down and spilled the contents.

 

"It was hard for me to bring the bodies of your father and your twin brother in one whole piece, so I had to cut them in pieces," Tanya said and looked at her daughter. "Hope you don't mind."

"Thank you mama. I've been wanting to taste them so much. I'm sure they're much tastier than the other bodies you bring for me every month."

 

Ji's eyes turned red and her fangs grew larger, allowing her to rip off meat like an animal. This was how she was able to survive for years without disappearing even though she was dead. The condition is that she has to eat human bodies each month if she wants to keep existing. She started eating the parts of bodies from the ones she used to call a family. She ate like a wild animal, showing no mercy at all as she chewed it.

Tanya smiled with satisfaction.

 

_"I love you, Ji."_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm aware that the ending is creepy and gross, but this was the ending that I had planned out from the beginning.
> 
> Thank you for (handling my terrible writing and) reading this story 'til the end. I'm pretty sure this is not like the usual Mystic Messenger fanfictions you stumbled upon. I soon realized that my focus weren't really on the RFA members and it made me want to delete this so much, but I ended up finishing it anyway.
> 
> [ the end ]


End file.
